Secret Mailmare
by RainbowShowers
Summary: Mysterious letters always seem to appear next to the Doctor's pillow before he sleeps at night. How will he react when he find that Ditzy is the one mailing them? KINDA SAD, BUT IT GETS HAPPY


There was that feeling again.

I felt it every time I saw him. Whenever he smiled, or laughed. It hung like wedding bells in my head, and shimmered in the sun like gemstones. It made me giddy and joyful, and it made me forget the awful voices in my head that told me that I was worthless to him. Every adventure, every moment, all the time, I felt this emotion, and it all revolved around him like the sun and moon around this earth.

I felt this feeling now as a approached him, checking again and again that I had the very special letter under my wing. I hid it from him because I had been doing something to express the feeling in me. He received letters 'Anonymously' from me, love letters. They were mushy and sweet, and I always delivered them when he was asleep, leaving it on his pillow. Every morning after he got them, he'd show me and tell me what he thought of them. They were always safe reactions, always wondering who 'she' was, how'd she gets into the TARDIS, and how'd she found him. I wanted with all my heart to say it was me, but I was so scared I'd mess up our friendship, I wouldn't tell him. He was a Time Lord and I a regular pony. He'd never love me, even if it saved him.

Currently, he had all the letters in front of him, each one that was given to him, and my heart lifted, hoping that was some sort of sign. As he heard me approach, he smiled that smile I loved so much.

"G'Morning, Ditzy."

"Good morning, Doctor." I greeted, sitting next to him. "Are ya still trying to find out who she is?"

He nodded slightly as he picked up another one and examined it. "It seems to keep me up at night...wondering who she is, and why she 'adores everything I say and do', like she says in this one. Curious." He sat that one down, sighing. "Nopony can get through the TARDIS doors without me or you opening the door, I've searched the TARDIS high and low for some sort of evidence she might be here...Where could this mysterious mare be..." His ears perked up. "Ditzy, have you let anypony in here lately?"

I shook my head no, looking at the letters also, trying my best not to squeal.

"Have you seen traces of anypony in the TARDIS, except for me and you of course?"

I repeated my actions, sighing. "Sorry, Doctor. I've told you every time; I have no idea how she gets in here or out."

He picked up the latest one as I continued, "Well, she may live near us, and sometimes I forget to shut the TARDIS doors..."

"Not everyday, though." He noted, looking at the corner of the letter closely before standing up quickly.

"Doctor?!"

"I think I may know who this mare is." She trotted over to the TARDIS console, pulling switches and levers and pushing buttons as the she rumbled quietly. She then dinged, and he trotted towards the door, opening it to show a place behind Sugar Cube Corner.

"Sugar Cube Corner?" I remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You'll see, Miss Hooves. Also, Rainbow Dash said something about needing help with town hall. She asked me to ask you to help."

"Oh, okay, Doctor. I'll see ya in a bit." I flew over towards Town Hall, wondering what in the world was going on.

(AN: The next scene is just the opening scene of 'The Last Roundup', so I'm going to go to Doctor's POV)

I watched her fly away, sighing before making my way to the bake shop, where Pinkie worked.

"HappyHearts'andHooves'day!" She squealed, bounding in front of me.

"Greetings, Pinkie. May I have a Chocolate-Chip muffin?"

"YesYouMay!" She agreed, bouncing into the kitchen and coming back with one. "That'llbetwobits!"

I exchanged the bits for the muffin before bidding her goodbye and heading outside, back to my TARDIS. I quickly scooped up the latest letter and scanned the corner with my sonic screwdriver. Then I scanned the muffin, and after a few moments I heard a ding that confirmed my suspicions.

"So it was muffin particles on the letter...that only means..." I stared at the letter written in front of me, reading the words one last time:

Dear my beloved Doctor,

So much do I wish that you knew who I was. Maybe you'd truly respect how I am around you. When out eyes meet (Though you do not know it) my heart beats like a hummingbirds', and when you smile, my world lights up like the world was brighter. Then again, maybe it would be bad if you knew, because I know that you are a Time Lord, and I am but a mere piece of dust in your world. I'm so afraid of messing up with you that I'll keep my identity a secret, so maybe you can still marvel at the cleverness it was of me sneaking in to your humble abode and delivering these to you every time I'm able. I can honestly say that I'm in love with you, without a doubt, and I'm very glad you know about my feelings, but not about me.

Sincerely,

Anonymously yours

"Doctor?"

I lifted my head, surprised that it wasn't in my head this time. I turned my head and saw Ditzy standing there, having tears in her eyes.

"D-Ditzy, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I questioned, trotting towards her and giving her a hug, of which she returned.

"I-I went to help with the repairs, and I kept on messing up, and Rainbow Dash just yelled at me..." She sobbed. "And I made the damage worse! I just got outta there before anything else bad happened..."

"It's alright, Ditzy. Shh.." I soothed her, holding her as she cried into my coat, leaving it tear-stained. It was then that I felt a feeling that I haven't felt for a while. Love, pure and healthy, washed through my system as I glanced at her matted blonde hair, which had bits of dirt and drywall in it. I held her closer, breathing in the smells of her.

"D-Doctor?" She asked, trying to move a little. "Y-You're kinda hurting my wings a little..."

I let go, shaking the thoughts from my head."Sorry. Why don't you have a muffin I bought at the bakery?" I leaned over and picked it up from the table, holding it out for her to take, in which she did, taking tiny nibbles of it before any big bites, like she always does. I found it kind of cute, and she noticed my staring ans stopped.

"Doctor? Why are ya staring at me like that?" She looked at me with her honey golden eyes.

"No reason. Hey, I think I might have figured out who's sending the letters." I smiled at her and watched a tiny smile with a slight blush appear on her face.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "Who do ya think she is?"

"I can tell by her letters that she has a great expanse of vocabulary, so she's definitely smarter than I thought. I found a little muffin crumb on the corner of one," I watched her eyes dilate a little before shifting back to normal as I continued, "So that means she has a love for backed goods...She seems very passionate about me. Like if I was gone, she'd fade from the world forever...Ditzy, I think I might know where she is!" I happily got to my hooves, trotting towards one of the many doors in the TARDIS.

Ditzy followed as she remarked, "Where do ya think she is? And why is she so important to you?"

I stopped, frowning. "Ditzy...I know I have no idea who she is, but I have to find her. I need to find out who she is. She HAS to be in the TARDIS."

Ditzy sighed before following me, seemingly bored at what was to come.

(Five hours later) -Ditzy's POV-

"Doctor..." I whined, collapsing on the floor of a room that seemed to be dedicated to straws. "We've been searching for a long time..."

He looked at me, lifting an eyebrow. "Five hours is not a long time for a Time Lord. C'mon, we have to find her. I think she might be in the muffin room..." He started trotting over to another room.

"Doctor."

He stopped. "Yes, Ditzy?"

"I think you need to know something..." I sighed, getting up and trotting over to him. "It has to do with the letters."

"Well, what is it?" His blue eyes shone with millions of questions as I looked up.

"T-The mare that is sending you the letters...here's another one." I opened my wing and took it out, hoofing it to him.

"What? Did you encounter her? What is she like?" He eagerly opened the letter, reading the words on it like a drug addict. His smile slowly turned down as he reached the end, and he looked up at me when he finished.

"You're the mare?"

I looked down at my hooves, trying to find the right words to tell him without running him off. "D-Doctor...I wasn't doing it for a prank or anything...ever since I first saw you, I felt a feeling...it was a beautiful one, a wonderful one, and I...I had no way of getting rid of it. Over the weeks it grew stronger, and I was so close to telling you...I had to do something to show you how I felt, but I had to come up with a way as to not make you notice me. That's where the letters came from. I would pour everything into those letters, hoping you'd respond postively...you always gave safe answers, always questions, and I'd tried to give you subtle hints as to who it was. I was just hoping you might feel the same way...Please, if you don't, don't say you do for my sake. Even if you don't want to be like that, we can still be friends." I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to think about that much. "A-And if you don't want to be friends, I understand, and I'll leave..." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Ditzy...I can't...I can't say that I do want to be friends anymore." My head shot up and looked into his eyes, and with a shuttering sob, I nodded.

"Goodbye, my beloved Doctor..." I galloped out of the room, desperately trying to make my way out of this cruel place. I could almost hear my heart crack as I finally found the console room, and quickly ran to the door.

"Ditzy! Wait! Stop!" I heard him scream as I ran out, taking all the back streets so he couldn't find me. I hear thunder above me as I turn a corner and found a dead-end. I just curled up against the wall, crying every bit of the feelings I had for him into my foreleg, screaming his name over and over as a downpour splashed against me. The dirt that was around me turned soggy and I found my self ruined, crumpled, and broken. I heard whirring sounds near me and kept my head down, hoping with all my might that I didn't have to see him again.

(Doctor's POV)

I can't believe that she didn't listen. I mean, if I were in her hooves I would do the same thing, I wouldn't be able to hear anything else over my hearts breaking. But as I saw her form splayed across the muddy ground, I felt I couldn't understand, even if I had the same experience.

"Ditzy...Oh my goodness...you have it all wrong..." I trotted out into the pouring rain, feeling in run down my frame in rivulets. I knelt next to her, seeing her chest heave with silent sobs. I pressed my nose to her neck, feeling cold, wet fur.

"You don't want me...you're just out here to comfort me..." I felt a shiver come from her, and I wrapped my foreleg around her.

"Ditzy, you're freezing...come to the TARDIS...and I'll explain everything to you, I promise."

I felt her heave a sigh, and she struggled to get up, me giving her a helping hoof as I led her back to the TARDIS. I couldn't see her expression, she had her face turned towards the ground, and her blonde mane was covering the front as she came in. But I heard tiny squeaking sounds, and I knew what I had said had hurt her, scarred her even.

"Ditzy, you did not hear all of what I was going to say...I don't want to be friends...," I heard another pain stricken squeal. "I want to be MORE."

She lifted her head, revealing her red eyes and dirty face with such an upset expression, my hearts nearly broke. "You're lying, you've got to be..."

I trotted over to her, wrapping my forelegs around her, gently nuzzling the side of her cold face. "If I proved to you that I love you, will you believe me?"

I felt a weak nod against my shoulder, and I took her face into my right hoof. I leaned my forehead against hers, looking into her dulled eyes for a moment, before touching my lips with hers, gently. I felt her jump a little, and a slight warmth of her cheeks before she leaned in and deepened it, wrapping her forelegs around my neck. I felt so much love for her then, and as I pulled back and looked back into her eyes, I saw a light in them, and it shone with the light of a thousand suns.

"I love you, Ditzy Hooves."

HAHA HA

YOU THOUGHT I WAS JUST GOING TO END IT WITH HIM NOT LIKING HER, HUH?

WRONG!

I love Ditzy and the Doctor!~ I'd write about it all the day long, if I had the motivation to.

I HOPED I BROKE YOUR FEELS, THAT MEANS I'M IMPROVING.

Rainbow Showers~


End file.
